This invention relates to a step adjuster for an elliptical exercise device. Elliptical walkers generally conform to a person""s natural walking motion, so that a user may feel as comfortable and safe as if walking on a road, and is less likely to injure his joints.
A conventional elliptical walker having a step adjuster is disclosed in the Taiwan Patent Gazette Publication No. 320066 on Nov. 11, 1997. In accordance with the patent, the method of adjusting the step is to provide a plurality of holes 26 in a vertaical line in an extending arm 25 for a pivotal pin 28 to fit therein to adjust the pivotal rod 27 to different distances, and synchronously adjust the moving distance of the pedals 24 on the drive rods 20.
However, the conventional device is inconvenient to use due to the time and effort required to pull out the pin and then reinsert it in the proper hole to adjust the step distance. Besides, the adjustment of the step depends only on a few fixed holes, and it is impossible to meet various requirements of step adjustment. Moreover, in use, two pedals must be adjusted individually, and at the same time two pivotal pins have to be adjusted as well, thus adding significant complexity of use.
Another conventional step adjuster is provided with two motors as motive power for adjusting the step. High voltage is generally required to produce the required horsepower. The device therefore tends to generate electromagnetic wave that interfere with the signal controlled by low voltage.
The objective of the present invention is to offer a step adjuster for an elliptical exercise device that does not need an expensive electric motor for controlling step adjustment so that the cost of the device is reduced. The device is convenient to use due to synchronous adjustment of the two pedals.